She Didn't Have Time
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: She could've been afraid to fall in love that night, but she didn't have time... Songfic, song by Terri Clark, Pairing: Nilly


**She Didn't Have Time**

**Based on the song by Terri Clark, I highly advise you listen to it**

"Lucas, you can't do this! You promised that you changed!"

He turned around soberly and looked at her with sad eyes. She knew from experience that it was all an act.

"I tried Lilly, I really did, but I know this is best for you and Liv."

"Really? It's better for our daughter to grow up with a father?"

"Lilly, I can't handle this anymore. Just let me go," Lucas answered, exasperated.

"I can't believe I gave you another chance. I can't believe I didn't listen to my mom when she told me not to marry you! You're exactly like my father!"

Lucas shook his head before getting into his pickup truck and driving away.

She wiped a tear from her eye before going back in the house.

Liv's small blue eyes looked to her, as if for answers, as she passed the bouncer in the living room. Lilly shook her head, trying to figure out the future she'd given her daughter by marrying that scum. Deep in her heart she always knew he'd never changed.

"Damn blanket!" she yelled, feeling she needed to take out her anger on the loss of something other than her husband. She found the soft pink blanket in her daughter's crib.

She picked it up and backtracked, taking Liv out of the bouncer and sitting in the rocking chair. She moved back and forth, lilting the child to sleep with the lullaby her husband had never liked. As if in spite, she sang it over and over again.

"_Hello beautiful, how's it goin'? I here it's wonderful in California, I've been missin' you, it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly…"_

Finally, Liv's aqua blue eyes fluttered closed. Lilly couldn't help but stare at her quietly sleeping daughter. She was so peaceful. She had no idea what had just happened. But she could only stay that way for so long.

Lilly knew from experience that once a little girl loses her father, she always feels a sense of loss. She remembered almost driving her mother to tears asking where her father was and why he didn't want her. Now she had given her daughter the same future. She could feel the failure lying heavy on her heart.

**--SDHT—**

"I'm home!" Lilly called as she came in the front door. She was tired from the long day at work, but still she couldn't wait to see her daughter. "Liv, honey, where are you?"

"We're in here Lilly!" she heard Mrs. Gates call from the kitchen. She set her keys on an end table and followed the sound of laughter.

She leaned against the doorway as she watched her daughter giggle as she shook sprinkles onto a fresh batch of sugar cookies. The older woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, how was your day?" she asked.

"It was fine. I just wish I had a little more job security, the auto industry isn't doing too well you know."

He wrinkle-lined eyes were filled with pity. Lilly had begun to rely more and more on the babysitter to do things she should be able to do. Her crappy job left little time to spend quality time with her five-year-old, but she had always planned on being a stay-at-home mom.

Liv finally looked up. She reminded Lilly a lot of herself at that age. She had long wavy blonde hair, bright aqua blue eyes, and a glowing smile. The only time she wore a skirt was for her weekly ballet lessons, one of the things her long hours paid for.

"Mommy, we made cookies!"

"That's awesome Liv! Can I have one?"

"Sure mommy, but only one, you have to watch your figure if you're gonna get me a daddy!" she said gleefully. Lilly kept a smile on her face for her daughter's sake, but inside she was screaming. She knew one day this would come.

**--SDHT--**

The next morning, Lilly sat in the stands watching Liv's T-ball game. She was surrounded by proud dads who used this time to bond with their daughters. She only wished that she could give Liv the dad she deserved, but there was no time between work and being a mom to date, and she hadn't heard from Lucas in years.

She looked around, knowing there wasn't a single father among the dads cluttering the stands. She'd done her research.

She heard shouts of "Hey! Watch out! Excuse you!" and looked to the source.

Miley was trying to climb the stands to the annoyance of the spectators as she made her way over to where Lilly sat.

"Which one is she again?" Miley asked as she sat down.

"Number 37. Why are you here?" Lilly asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What? I can't come to see my best friend and watch her daughter play baseball," Miley answered suspiciously.

"One: It's t-ball, there's no pitcher, and Two: I've known you long enough that I know you have other reasons for being here."

Lilly smirked and Miley gave in.

"Fine! How do you feel about blind dates?"

Lilly rolled her eyes, "That they're stupid and never work out. And I could pencil one in…oh…after Liv goes off to college."

"Lilly, as your friend, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you need a life."

Liv turned around from her place on the field and waved. Lilly waved back.

"But Miley, can't you see. She is my life."

**--SDHT--**

"This can not be happening," Lilly said as she kneeled on the asphalt. She was currently on the shoulder of the freeway, staring at the remains of her tire. Her back was pelted as raindrops hit her, soaking her clothes and worsening her mood.

She groaned as she moved to the passenger seat to find her cell phone. As she dug through her purse, she realized that it was still on the charger at home.

She stood there uttering a vile string of curse words. When she ran out she started making up her own, until she resorted to saying the vilest thing she could think of.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!"

She didn't notice the car pull up behind her. She didn't even notice when the occupant came toward her, trying to wave her down.

Finally, she looked up and smiled as he came over and leaned on her car.

"Having some trouble?" the man said smugly.

"You're Nick Jonas," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Ahh…I ran into a fan girl"

"Did not! You used to date a friend of mine actually, but way to be conceited."

"Wait a minute, I do recognize you. You're Hannah's friend, Lola, right?"

"Lilly actually, but you have the right idea," she said as she reached out her hand. He shook it and smiled.

"Well Lilly, what seems to be wrong with your vehicle?"

"My tire is flat and I don't have a spare. Is there anything you can do?"

Nick looked at the car, then back at her a few times before answering.

"I would criticize you for being on the road without a spare, but I don't have one either."

"Nice"

"But I can't leave you on the side of the road, so I'm gonna call AAA and have them pick up your car. In the meantime, you wanna go get some coffee at the next exit?"

Lilly tried to think of her responsibility to get home, but she was sure that Mrs. Gates would understand. Who would pass up coffee with a guy like Nick Jonas?

He opened the car door on the passenger side of the car and closed it, then walked back toward her car. He got on the phone and within minutes he was headed back toward the car.

The smell of the new leather upholstery was replaced by the smell of his cologne. She breathed it in before looking to him. He was smiling for no apparent reason.

"Nick, do you mind if I use your phone?"

He handed the phone to her before turning the car on and slowly pulling onto the freeway.

Lilly called the house. Mrs. Gates answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lilly"

"Oh, hello dear, is something wrong?"

"No, well, sort of. I got a flat, but now I'm getting it fixed. It may take a while."

"That's okay hun. Liv's no trouble at all."

"Thank you, okay I've got to hang up, I'm using this guy's minutes"

"Is he cute?" she said in a grandmotherly way **(A/N: Does anyone else's grandma do that?)**

Lilly looked sideways at Nick, who just happened to be looking at her at the same time.

"Sort of"

"Oh he is! Then take your time dear!" She heard the line go dead and rolled her eyes.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"Don't have one," she answered, not wanting to say 'babysitter'.

"Oh," was his only answer. The rest of their drive was silent until he pulled into the deserted parking lot of a diner across the street from a Starbucks. She looked at him questioningly and he seemed to get the message.

"A Jonas Brother in a Starbucks, puh-leez. Cliché much?"

"You sounded like such a girl just then," she answered with a small laugh.

"I try," he said as he went around the car and opened her door, holding out his hand to help her out.

"Amazing, chivalry isn't dead!"

"I find that being a gentleman is a quality many women look for in guys"

Instead of responding, Lilly walked through the door, which Nick was holding obviously, and slid into a red leather booth on one side of the restaurant. Nick slid into the other side. Within seconds, a waitress was at their table.

Nick ordered two chocolate milkshakes and two slices of apple pie. So much for Liv's Skinny-for-New-Daddy diet. Then again, so much for just coffee.

"So Lilly, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I, um, I work for the auto industry. And have no spare tire. Yep, sounds even worse than it did in my mind."

Nick laughed, harder than he probably should have.

"So, what have you been doing lately? I haven't heard very much from the Jonas Brothers lately."

The waitress came over and placed the food in front of them. Nick smiled and nodded his head politely before turning back toward her.

"Yeah, the crowd got older and so did we. I guess not all things age gracefully," he said poking his face, distorting into a funny position.

"I'll agree to disagree on that one"

He gave her the oh-so-she-does-think-I'm-hot look and a grin. She withheld the urge to roll her eyes.

"So, what are you doing?" Lilly asked as she stirred her still untouched milkshake.

"Eating?" he smiled, playing with her. "Oh, you mean with my life. I went to college, and now I'm a record producer. I lived the dream, now I'm giving other people the chance to live theirs."

"That's horribly sweet," Lilly said, in awe that celebrities thought about more than themselves.

"Yeah, I know," he looked into her eyes. "What were your dreams?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You just seem like one of those people whose dreams were never really fulfilled."

Lilly was almost scared to answer. Was she really that transparent?

"I wanted to be a record producer, like you. I spent so much time in the studio with Hannah that I learned how to work everything, but I didn't have the qualifications. I was going to college but…"

"But?" he said, reaching out and covering her hand with his own.

"Things got in the way…"

"Like what?"

"You're a complete stranger; I shouldn't be laying all of this on you. Then you'll pity me like everyone else. You know, I haven't seen anything but pity from anyone in so long! Well anyone but—"

"Your daughter?" he answered for her.

She almost choked on her milkshake. "How did you know?"

"There was a car seat in the back seat of your car and a Raggedy Ann doll in the seat next to it. There wasn't much to deduce."

Lilly looked out the window, refusing to admit that he had found out. Now he'd do the right thing and drop her off at the garage before riding off into the sunset. She'd never seem him again.

"How old is she?"

"Five," she said, without looking away from the window. It was still raining and her eyes followed the drops as they ran down the window.

"What's her name?"

"Liv," she answered without looking away from the window.

"Is that short for Olivia?"

"No, just Liv. My ex-husband's name was Lucas; we were going for a theme. Lucas, Lilly, and Liv," she answered, starting to cry.

"Hey," Nick said, grabbing onto her wrist. "I love kids, and if she has eyes like yours, I'm sold."

She slowly turned back to face him, wiping the tear stains from her face.

"You mean—" she said.

He started to smile, but they were interrupted by the ringing of Nick's cell phone. He answered it, said a few yes's and thank you's and hung up.

"Your car is ready," he said as he moved to get up. She went to get her wallet out of her pocket but he stopped her.

"I never let the girl pay for the first date, call me old fashioned," he said, still smiling.

Lilly started to smile, because, as we all know, first dates mean there will be more…

_  
She could have been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

**Two Years Later**

"Good game Liv!" Nick said as she ran to him.

"Thanks Dad! Those pointers you gave me really helped," Liv said as she threw herself into his arms.

"Guys, slow down! Wide load, coming through!" Lilly said as she came up behind them. Her eight-months-pregnant belly stuck out in front of her, paving her way between the other families. "I can't believe we're having twins. I thought one little ball of energy was enough."

She took of the baseball cap on Liv's head and tousled her long blonde hair. She felt Nick's arm wrap around her waist as Liv ran off to join her friends on the playground.

"So, Jerry and Nick Jr.?" Nick said, knowing this infuriated her.

"For the last time, we are not naming one of our children after a T.V. station!" he tried to argue. "And I don't care that it had Blue's Clues on it!"

She looked over to see him smiling.

"What?"

"You look kind of cute when you're angry"

"Nick, sometimes…but seriously, twins are known to come early, and we still need to pick names…that aren't television stations."

"Well, we do know that they're both boys right? Since someone couldn't stand to wait…"

"Hey, you know I hate surprises!"

"Yeah, I learned that when I tried to propose and you almost fainted," he said, smiling as they continued to walk.

"It's a natural reaction when you show up on the jumbotron at a Ducks/Red Wings game and your boyfriend gets down on one knee!"

"Hey, it was creative!"

"I didn't say it wasn't, but I don't like surprises. Therefore, I would rather not go in for a C-section thinking that you're going to name our kids Thing 1 and Thing 2!"

"Hey, I never thought of that! That would be so much easier! We could number all of their clothes, and--oh, sorry…" he said as she gave him a death stare.

"Can you be serious for like, a second here?" she said pleadingly.

"Yes'm. Okay, how about Nathaniel, its Frankie's middle name, but I like it."

Lilly was about to object, then she thought about it. Nathaniel Jonas. It had a ring to it.

"I like it. Plus, then we could keep with the pattern!"

"Not your stupid name pattern…"

"It is not stupid! It's cute…and almost complete!"

She did her best pout and he couldn't resist.

"Noah?"

"Nah, too wet"

"Nolan?"

"Too Irish"

"Newton, we could call him Newt"

"Nathaniel and Newt, I kind of like the sound of that"

They came to a bench and Nick helped Lilly slowly lower herself. She waved to Liv, who was about to conquer the monkey bars. Nick watched her with a smile on his face.

She looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"You're glowing," he said, starting to play with a lock of her hair.

"I am, aren't I?" he nodded. "Well, people are known to do that when everything in their life is going right. I mean, I have an amazing husband, who happens to co-run Flat Tire Records with me, I have one beautiful child with two more on the way. What more could I ask for?"

"I know what I'd ask for if I were you," Nick said, smiling.

"What could I possibly ask for that I don't already have?"

"Maybe a kiss from that amazing husband of yours," he said slyly.

"Okay, maybe one thing," she said as he slowly pressed his lips against hers, sparks flying every which way. You see, sometimes, happiness can't contain itself.

And now one of the best movie quotes of all time:

**Wonka****:**** But Charlie, don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he always wanted.  
****Charlie****: What happened?  
****Wonka****: He lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

* * *

**I love that quote. Randy Pausch used it in his last lecture. It was beautiful. I suggest you look it up on YouTube. I'll even make it easy for you. I have it favorited, there's a link on my profile. It really makes you think. So, I hope you liked it, my little story that is, and if did, review it. If for no other reason, do it because the Red Wings won the Stanley Cup. Oh yeah, went there. Anyway, please review :P**


End file.
